


A Tsundere

by M4dG4rl



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: A slice of life, No Romance, Not a Hiro/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4dG4rl/pseuds/M4dG4rl
Summary: Hiro is unhappy when Tadashi leaves him in the care of the girl who's crazy for his older brother. "I'd be lying if I said I like spending time with you."/"Then why did you agree to take care of me?"/"Because my dear Tadashi asked me to." And Tadashi doesn't help by teasing them both. "I can be your matchmaker." [A slice of life based on 'Face Fox & Flames' by tykimikkity]
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Kudos: 3





	A Tsundere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tykimikkity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tykimikkity).
  * Inspired by [Face Fox & Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580555) by tykimikkity. 



> A big thank you to tykimikkity for giving me permission to write this slice of life based on her awesome story ; 'Face Fox & Flames' I've just finished reading a couple of weeks ago : s/10853393/1/Fox-face-Flames
> 
> First off, I am sorry because I am a non native english speaker and my writing style isn't nearly as good as tykimikkity's. Second, I apologise for some spelling mistake and grammar error you may find.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Big Hero 6. But, Sasha/Hebi, Tako, Usagi, Hitsuji and Taka which will be mentioned here are OCs that belongs to tykimikkitty.

A sound of a bell jingling was heard as the door to the café was opened, allowing a small girl wearing a green and black soccer uniform with a football tucked safely under her arms to come inside. The smell of coffes and freshly baked breads welcomed her nostril.

It was midday, around 12.00, where most of costumers occupying the café were employees, who were spending their break time and spoiling their stomach with sweet donuts and coffees in a small yet famous café near their office.

The girl craned her neck, looking around as she tapped her fingers on her football. Apparently, she was not coming here for coffees or snacks. She was looking for someone. Someone special whom she hadn't seen since a couple of days ago. None of this crowds were the one she recognized.

"Welcome to Lucky Cat Café," someone greeted her friendly. The girl turned and saw a waitress wearing a white apron tied around her waist smiling at her. "Can I help you, Little Miss?"

"Yes," the girl replied, almost quickly. "I am looking for Tadashi. Is he here?"

The smiling face of the waitress was now mixed with a surprise. "Well, yeah, he's still in his room, I think," she said. Her gaze turned towards her employer, who was now standing behind a cash register busily, taking a wad of money from a customer and gave the latter the change. "My boss said that he was taking care of his little brother. He hasn't come out of his room since this morning."

"Can I see him?" the girl asked expectedly.

"Uh…" the waitress looked hesitant. Her eyes studied the girl from head to toe. Her hair tied in a ponytail and she looked like an average 14 years old girl. Though this girl looked harmless and innocent, it was not wise to let a stranger to come to her boss' nephews' room without permission.

"Oh, come on." The girl pleaded. "I and Tadashi are close friends." The girl stared at the register cash, right at that moment, the café owner stared back and gave the former a hand wave with a wide smile. The girl mirrored her gesture. "See? Your boss knows me too."

"Oh, okay, then," the waitress returned to smile. "Let me tell Tadashi first that his friend is here to visit him, uh … Miss?"

"Peters." The girl replied shortly. "Sasha Peters."

.

~0~0~0~

.

For the tenth time since that morning, Hiro groaned and covered his face under his blanket, hiding himself from his older brother who was sitting by the edge of his bed.

"Come on, Hiro," Tadashi coaxed him desperately, a bowl of steaming soup in his left hand while his other hand was holding a spoonful of the said soup that he was attempting to bring to his brother's lip. "Stop being a big baby and just open your mouth."

"You know I'll eat when I want to eat, Tadashi."

"You know that I know that you would rather make yourself starve until dinner comes."

"It's better than your disgusting broccoli soup. Yuck!"

Tadashi sighed. If it was not for Hiro's right arm being cradled in a sling and bandage around his left ankle, Tadashi would have been a little harsh without worrying of hurting his little brother more than he already was. He loved his brother so much, but sometimes, Hiro was being difficult and Tadashi could almost feel the kitsune part in him was frustated, begging to take over his mind and promising to teach their Hiro a lesson about appreciating food and not becoming a complication.

"You heard what the doctor said last night? Vegetable is good for your health and to restore your stamina."

"But not broccoli."

"You hate all kind of vegetables so broccoli won't make any difference."

There was a chuckle that didn't belong to the brothers. "I'd be lying if I said that this was not amusing to see." A familiar voice interrupted them.

The two Hamadas turned to the doorway and saw a girl the knew holding a smartphone which she positioned in front of her face. A blinking red light was seen from behind that device.

"Go on," the girl giggled as she kept recording. "You two look good. But you're still the most handsome, My Dear Tadashi," her gaze then focused on Hiro and she gasped, her eyes widened. "Oh My! What happened to your arm? And your leg?"

Tadashi let out an exasperated sigh. He was not expecting any visitor. "Hebi, what are you doing here?"

The one who was being asked pouted with an unpleasant expression. She turned off her handphone and stomped her feet covered in white sneakers with both hand holding her football to her chest. "It's Sasha!" she said. "I'd be lying if I said that I was not disappointed that you couldn't remember my real name."

Truth to be told, she herself was not feeling really disappointed since herself, until now, couldn't forget her former life yet. In fact, as much as she was happy living with her real parents (well, happier that what she could ever remember), Sasha Peters would not deny her former dark life as Hebi. It was part of her past she would always treasure. Not that she would trade her new life to return to her former life.

"And I am here to see you." Sasha added.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "I thought you're supposed to be playing soccer with your friends at this moment. In the park?"

"Hey, how did you know that?" though it was at a glance, a blush on the girl's cheek didn't go unnoticed by Tadashi. "You're not stalking me, are you?"

Hiro sighed. "We always come across in the same day and same time on your practice time in the park. With your friend who sells ice cream there, remember?" Hiro remembered the name of the ice cream man used to be called Usagi, but he forgot his real name.

"Oh. Uh, well …" the girl found herself stuttering because she felt a bit ashamed of herself. "My friends are busy today and training is meaningless when you have no one to practice with, so …"

"So you decided to bother me and Tadashi?" Hiro cut her off with a scowl. "Great." he muttered.

Sasha looked offended. "Well, sorry if I am not welcomed here."

The girl was about to leave when Tadashi called her back.

"Wait, Heb … Sasha!" The name rolled oddly on Tadashi's tongue. Looks like he had to get himself used to call that girl with her real name.

The girl's face turned brighter in a split second as she heard her name was being called by her favorite man. "Yes, Tadashi?"

Tadashi put the bowl on the bedside table and stood. Maybe he could use some help. Not that he was intending of taking advantage of Sasha's loyalty to him, but he would feel relieved knowing someone was staying with Hiro while he was in his class and his aunt was busy downstairs.

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe you can watch my brother for today until I return from SFIT?"

"What?!" came exclaims from two adolescents in unison.

"Dashi?" Hiro was about to protest, but Tadashi ignored him as he kept talking to Sasha.

"You see, Hiro seemed … careless and reckless when we stopped a gold robbery last night," he motioned his brother who just moaned, "and it cost him a broken arm and leg, which caused him to stuck on the bed for a couple of days."

Sasha just snorted, but still listened. "Sounds cliché." She had an idea where this conversation was leading to.

"But this bonehead," here, he ruffled Hiro's hair playfully, "keeps acting up like a baby throwing tantrum and refuses to eat his food. And since my class is almost starting and Baymax is under maintenance in my lab, so I wonder if you could …"

"Yes, of course." Sasha cut him off as she already knew what Tadashi would ask her to. "I'll take a good care of your brother here, Tadashi," then she sent a flirty wink. "if you promise to come to my competition next month."

Tadashi laughed. "I'd be lying if I said I would keep my promise." He took his cap and put it on his head before he slung his satchel over his shoulder and picked up his vespa key. "Well, then," he said in satisfaction. "I guess I leave my dear otouto in the right hand?" He glanced at Hiro, who stared sharply at him.

Hiro was not going to like it. At all.

"Don't worry, Tadashi," Sasha assured him as she walked towards Hiro's bed. "I know how to handle a boy like him."

"Yeah," Tadashi smiled again. "though I must admit," he set a thinking pose, grinning, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried of letting two adolescents alone in the same room. Who knows what you both might do when no one's around …"

"Tadashi!"

A pillow was thrown towards the capped young man. That pillow hit the wall as the supposed target quickly walked down the stairs before that pillow hit its mark …with an annoying laughter.

"Hmph …" Hiro leaned his back against the backrest of his bed. Sasha sat near him, staring at the boy. The latter stared back. "Now what?"

"Now," said the girl, almost soundlessly. "I'll make you eat up your food," she hovered over Hiro, who scrunched down in alarmed, then smirked slyly, "with an effective method I learned during my life in the trial."

.

~0~0~0~

.

"Bleah!" there was a muffled sound. "Enough! Get that away from me!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad."

Hiro tried to reach something with his good arm, attempting to get something on his bedside table. Sasha noticed it and immediately got him the glass of water and handed it to Hiro. The boy took it and emptied the glass within seconds. He coughed.

Sasha looked downwards at the now empty bowl in her hand. At least, the boy had eaten up his meal, with a little coercion from her.

Hiro handed the glass back to Sasha, which the latter took and put it back on the bedside table along with the bowl.

"Maybe if you didn't squeeze my nose and shove the food down my throat," the boy remarked, "I wouldn't think that you were torturing me."

"Well, maybe if you just became more cooperative and opened your mouth willingly, I wouldn't bother myself to do it." The girl retorted.

"I would, if you just let me eat by myself. Who do you think I am? A 3 years old boy?"

"You think that cliché excuse would fool me? Last time I checked, you even wasn't capable of reaching a glass beside your bed, so I doubt that you can hold a spoon without spilling your soup on your bedsheet."

Hiro snorted.

Sasha did too.

They both fell silent for a moment.

Hiro let his body fall to his bed and stared up blankly at the ceiling. What would he do for the rest of the day now? If it wasn't for the sling on his arm, he would have played video games on his computer or worked on his Megabot and gave it some upgrades. Not that he intended to go back to bot fight, but it was better than doing nothing.

And the annoying girl's appearance here didn't help at all except for helping him (reads : forcing him) to eat.

"You know," Sasha said suddenly, "I'd be lying if I said that I was enjoying myself spending time with you."

"Then why did you agree in the first place?" Hiro asked. "You can just go home now, if you want. I won't stop you."

Yes, please go home. Leave me alone.

"Because Tadashi asked me to. Duh!" was Sasha's reply as if it was the most obvious answer. "I don't want him to hate me just because I leave his dear spoiled little brother alone without anyone watching over him."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you and your weird obsession with a 19 years old man."

"Hey, it's not an obsession," Sasha scolded. "He's … my prince charming in shining armor." She said with a dreamy look across her face as she recalled the moment the first time she met Tadashi, when that man still lost his memory and called himself Kitsune, an opposite version of Tadashi (or any prince charming existed in fairy tales). But either Tadashi or Kitsune, he had saved her from an abusive man who had always kicked and punched her during her life in the trial.

Since then, she had followed him everywhere and clung to him even though she was aware of Tadashi's grumbling everytime she hugged him. But she had no one at that time and living alone in fear, in a strange place, with strange people, was her worst experience. She needed someone … anyone, to reassure herself that there would always be someone beside her.

She remembered how she used to fight Hiro for Tadashi's attention just because she feared that Tadashi would return to his brother and leave her and the others alone.

Thinking back about it, she found it kinda embarrassing. About how selfish and childish she was. Had Sasha used to be selfish too before she lost her memory and became Hebi?

But that was in the past. Now she got real family. Real parents. Real friends of the same age. And to make things better, she was starting to remember her past. To become Sasha again.

"Sometimes, I was thinking," Hiro said, breaking the brief silence, "that you're just as creepy as Tako."

It was just a joke, but the girl rewarded him with a punch in Hiro's shoulder.

"Ow…" Hiro winced in pain, rubbing his sore muscle. "What was that for?!"

"Well, don't ever say that name again in front of me." The girl's face looked serious. She would never forgive Tako even though that man was now already burried under 6 feet deep underground; the one who had killed one of her friends, Hitsuji. "And I am nothing like him."

"Yeah, sorry, I know how you feel for what he had done to you and your friends," Hiro said, without feeling regret at all, then he added under his breath. "Sadist."

Sasha stood up and turned her back on Hiro. "I don't need your cliché apologise." Then she walked away from the boy.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Sasha ignored him. She just looked around, checking on some stuffs there. This was not her first time being here, but she never had a chance to inspect it more deeply. Wait, what? Why would she be interested in checking a boy's room? Maybe Hiro was right about her being creepy.

Her eyes caught some tools in the corner of the room. There was also a skateboard, which she assumed it belonged to Hiro. She smiled, imagining that baby face boy riding his skateboard down the pavement in the park. Beside that skateboard, laid a sphere colored in black and white that looked similar to hers.

"I didn't know that you also played soccer."

"Oh?" Hiro titled his head as he noticed Sasha's attention was on his football. "That? Tadashi taught me. And I play very well." he said proudly.

"Well," Sasha bent down and collected the ball with one hand, then she looked at Hiro, "then we should play together sometimes when my friends are busy."

Hiro squinted his eyes at Sasha. Did she just suggest him to play with her together? Just the two of them? 'Who are you and what you did to the girl I used to know?!' Hiro thought.

"Nah, I don't play too much," the boy declined the request. "Beside, sport is not my thing."

"Oh, yeah," Sasha muttered, "and hanging around the city in purple armor and fighting criminals, that is?" she laughed in a mocking tone. "I'd be lying if I said you're not the weirdest and oddest underage boy I've ever seen."

"I could've said the same to you."

Well, being the same age, they both had unusual yet extraordinary life experiences; defeating a masked man with an army of microbots, being kidnapped and experimented on, taking down an evil organization were not things that should be experienced by 14 years old like them.

There was footsteps climbing up the stairs. Hiro and Sasha turned their attention to the newcomer. Aunt Cass came in with a glass of water and a medicine on a tray.

"Thank you for keeping Hiro company, Miss Peters." The young woman smiled. She was happy that her youngest nephew finally had a friend his age. "I hope Hiro didn't cause you much trouble."

"Don't worry, Miss Cass," Sasha smiled sweetly, but Hiro caught a tone of amusement from her. "We had fun."

"Oh, you did?" Aunt Cass collected the empty glass and empty bowl from the nightstand and replaced them with the tray she carried, admiring how the girl managed to make Hiro eat up his meal, thing that was not easy to her and Tadashi. "Then maybe you can help Hiro take his medicine."

"Aunt Cass, I am not a baby," Hiro whined. "When did Tadashi return anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?" Aunt Cass looked at her wristwatch. "He said he would be back earlier; around 5 pm. That's one more hour."

Hiro grumbled. Sasha wouldn't leave until Tadashi finished with his class.

Aunt Cass gave a last smile. With a pat on her nephew's shoulder, she walked down the stairs, returning to her customers in the café.

"Well," Sasha said in a sing song tone as she took a capsule with her right hand and a glass of water with the other. She sneered. "Now, what method I shall use to make you take your medicine?"

Hiro snatched the capsule from the girl's hand with a warning tone. "I'll take it myself."

.

~0~0~0~

.

Maybe it was due to fatigue, maybe because the body of sick people needed more rest, maybe it was also due to the side effect of the medicine he just took, Hiro felt his eyelids heavy. And it didn't take much time until he finally nodded and fell asleep.

"Taking a nap already?" Sasha asked from Hiro's desk. "You're really a big baby."

Hiro wasn't able to respond. His small chest rose up and down.

"Wait, you're really sleeping?"

A soft snores followed after, escaping Hiro's lips.

The girl snickered.

Maybe she should have picked up her football and said goodbye to Aunt Cass.

Maybe she should have just left and let Tadashi and Aunt Cass take over to look after Hiro.

Maybe she should NOT have kept staring at Hiro's sleeping face instead, which covered in his messy bangs.

Maybe she should NOT have looked closer at the boy.

But she DID moved towards the bed.

And she DID began to study the boy's face. Hiro didn't look very similar to Tadashi.

His hair was longer and messier than most boys' she ever met. His eyelashes were thick and long, adorned with perfectly shaped dark thick eyebrow. His nose was small and there was still baby fat on his rosy cheek. How cute! How she wished she had those features. Taking a look closer and squinting her eyes, she saw a gap between his front teeth through Hiro's slightly parted lips.

Adorable.

Wait, what am I thinking?

Sasha quickly brushed off that thought.

But, hey! Why would she tried to deny it? Why would she feel embarrassed? Didn't she already tell Hiro once that he had a cute face before?

Wait, why am I thinking about Hiro's cute face now?

Ugh, she felt her cheek becoming red.

But there was one thing that made her curious since the first time she saw Hiro without his helmet.

She turned to the left and then to the right, scanning the room with caution. There was no one. They were alone. Good. Now here's her chance.

She shifted a little closer to the sleeping boy. With a little hesitation, she raised her arm, moved it slowly and carefully forwards and landed it gently on Hiro's head. A baby softness like a kitten fur met her sense of touch.

'No hair gel?' she was a bit surprised, stroking the boy's hair slightly. 'No way!' All this time, she thought that Hiro always applied pomade on his hair, which explained why his hair style was so much similar to anime boy's hair that Taka always watched.

Leaning a bit closer, she could smell a cherry blossom scented shampoo. She breathed in it deeply. It really smelt good. She should ask Hiro what kind of shampoo he used. Not all boys care for their hair care, right?

…leaning a bit closer, she didn't notice that her forehead almost touched Hiro's.

thump thump ... thump thump ... thump thump

…didn't see that their noses were an inch away…where she could feel his hot breath...

thump thump ... thump thump ... thump thump ...

...didn’t hear her heartbeat beating faster ...

thump thump ... thump thump ... thump thump ... thump thump ... 

…didn't realize that their faces were almost …

"Come on! Kiss already."

Sasha jumped in surprise and quickly looked behind over her shoulder with her shocked face. Tadashi was standing there with a grin across his face.

"Tadashi!" Sasha yelled in unamusement.

Hiro groaned in his sleep. Sasha's yell caused him to return to his consciousness. He yawned. Blinking his eyes lazily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Tadashi walked towards Hiro and ruffled his hair affectionately. "How's your feeling, Little Brother?"

"Worse." Hiro mumbled. As his vision started to focus, he squinted to the only girl in that room. "You're still here?"

Sasha didn't reply, she looked away.

"And why are you blushing?"

Sasha's blush got even bigger, she shot Tadashi a glare, as if accusing him as the one responsible for causing her reddening cheeks. The latter only responded with a short laughter, leaving Hiro confused.

Tadashi winked teasingly. "I'd be lying if I said that was not amusing." He repeated what Sasha said to him this morning as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Thank you for looking after Hiro."

Sasha leaned to the touch she liked so much. That's it ... until she noticed Tadashi's smile. Then realized that it was not a smile like she thought it was.

It was a smirk, as if Tadashi enjoyed watching what she just did to Hiro.

With a grunt, the girl pulled away and picked up her football. "I take my leave." She sulked. "And you better keep your promise."

Tadashi threw up his arms defensively. "Sorry," he said. "I'll be busy catching up with my study next moth, but," he patted Hiro's shoulder, "my baby brother here will come in my place. How about that?"

If Sasha felt disappointed, she didn't show it. Hebi would have, but Sasha wouldn't. Hebi would have whined because her favorite man couldn't come, but Sasha wouldn't as she learned to respect other people's decision.

Beside, Tadashi had offered her his brother. It was better than nothing. She aimed her gaze at Hiro. "Well, then you better get well soon and come to my competition!" she pointed a finger at the boy. "It was not a request. It was a demand!"

Hiro let out a sound of complaint. "Why me? I thought you only wanted Tadashi." He didn't intend on keeping the promise, but not intending to break it either.

"Well, you heard what Tadashi said?" she asked. "Beside, I'll take it as a wage for babysitting you today." She trailed off as her eyes caught a black object that had a smiley yellow face on Hiro's desk. "And in case if you're tempted to break your promise," she grabbed Megabot. Hiro tried to snatch it back, but Tadashi purposely stopped him. "I keep this. If you want your doll back, meet me at my competition."

Somehow, to Tadashi's ears, it sounded like a date invitation. Many possible ideas about making Hiro and Sasha spend their time together crossed his mind. He knew Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi were all Hiro's best friends and the four of them liked spending their time together with his little brother. But they were much older than Hiro and Tadashi would like his baby brother to have a normal life, with a normal friend his age; would love Hiro to have a normal adolescence like Tadashi had.

Sasha made her way towards the window. She stopped shortly and looked back at Hiro. "I'm serious," she said, "This may sound cliche, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't expect you showing up at my competition." She gave a last smile and waved with Megabot in her palm, in purpose showing it to Hiro as a reminder. "I'll see you then."

With that, the girl jumped out of the window. Tadashi gasped and rushed towards Sasha. Too late. But with relief, he found that girl landing safely on the pavement. Holding a ball and Megabot in one hand, the girl proceeded to walk down the pavement like nothing happened.

"That was not her first time jumping out of the window, Bro." Hiro told his brother.

Tadashi sighed in relief. He then paid attention to his brother with a knowing smile.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So?"

"So?"

"I believe nothing happened between you both when I wasn't here." The older brother puckered up his lip, making a kissing noise.

Hiro set an expression of disgust. "What? Me and that annoying brat? Eww, you must be joking. I don't like her."

"I can be your matchmaker if you want." Tadashi didn't seem to detect Hiro's refusal.

"Double eww," Hiro almost threw up. He hated it when Tadashi teased him. "I kinda miss my big brother Kitsune." he grumbled. That was not entirely true, of course.

And it was a good thing Tadashi didn't hear him. "But you'll watch her upcoming competition, right?"

"Bro, I'll come just for Megabot."

Tadashi chuckled. "Come on, Little Bro. She's not that bad once you get to know her." The older bother stared out of the window, resting his elbows on windows frame and looking at Sasha who was, at the moment, holding Hiro's Megabot tightly in her chest and jumping slightly in excitement without slowing her pace around pedestrians. Although Tadashi couldn't see her face, he bet the girl was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"She's … a tsundere."

.

.

.

~The End ~


End file.
